05 August 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-08-05 ; Comments *A 93 minute recording of a 110 minute show is available, with tracks also available on File 2 and 3 completing the show. Sessions *Yo La Tengo #1. The session was recorded on 1997-07-15. No known commercial release. Tracklisting :: (After a starting the show with short excerpt of the theme song to the Bat Masterson TV series . JP asks: ‘Enough do you think? Me too.’) *Male Nurse: ‘Magic Circle in the Sky (7 inch )’ Guided Missile *John Tejada: ‘The Process (Various Artists 12 inch – Kick: A Collection Of Thumping Beats)’ XLR8R Traks @ $ *Secret Goldfish: ‘Dandelion Milk Summer (7 inch)’ Creeping Bent *Fats Domino: ‘If You Need Me (CD – The Imperial Singles Volume 2 1953-1956)’ Ace *Yo La Tengo: ‘Autumn Sweater’ (Peel Session) *Culture Freeman & Jah Warrior: Rootsman Dub (as announced) perhaps Rootsman Potential (12") Jah Warrior @ $ *Pink Kross: ‘Scumbag (7 inch)’ Teen-C Recordings *Hypnomen: ‘Zipgun (CD – Supersonico)' Stupido Records *Guidance: 'Destination (12 inch)' Inspiral Records @ $ *Ivor Cutler: ‘The Bargain (CD - A Wet Handle)’ Creation Records *Bill Ding: ‘Misled (CD - And The Sound of Adventure)’ Hefty Records *X-Men: ‘A Turntable Experience (Various Artists 2xCD - Deep Concentration)’ OM Records 43:55-44:54 @ ' :: '''File a '''pauses 59s into above track *Helen Love: ‘Does Your Heart Go Boom (7 inch)’ Ché Trading § '@ *Hydroplane: ‘Beloved Invader (CD – Hydroplane)’ Drive In Records § $''' *Discotexx: 'Sphère De Discotheque (12 inch – Endless Summer EP)’ Draft Recordings 44:55-45:34 '''@ $ :: File a 'resumes 39s into above track *Half Man Half Biscuit: ‘See That My Bike's Kept Clean (LP - Voyage to the Bottom of the Road)’ Probe Plus *Yo La Tengo: ‘Shadows’ (Peel Session) *Scott Brown: 'A New Sensation (12 inch)’ Twisted Vinyl '@ *Snowe: ‘Hale-Bop (Various Artists CD - Einigen Wir Uns Auf Die Zukunft)’ Kitty-Yo/Indigo/Kollaps/Payola @ $ *Period Pains: ‘Just 17 (7 inch - Spice Girls (Who Do You Think You Are?))’ Damaged Goods @''' :: (JP: ‘After that I think we ought to have a Spice Girls tune.’) *Lance Gambit Trio: ‘Say You'll Be There (CD - Cocktail 2000)’ Music For Leisure '''@ *Ras Shiloh: 'Look In The World (7 inch)' Flames @ $ :: (JP: And here’s the last from Yo La Tengo in tonight’s programme. This is the one, you will recall, where they did two different versions of the same song - I Heard You Looking - and played them simultaneously, one on one speaker and the one, almost inevitably on the other. Go!’) *Yo La Tengo: ‘I Heard You Looking’ (Peel Session) *Drop Out: ‘Secret Studio (12 inch – Part 5)’ Kool World Records @ $ *Protoculture: ‘Driving a Stolen Car on a Borrowed Road (7 inch)’ State Of The Art Records :: (JP: 'Right now though Mary Anne Hobbs.’) *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel show 1997-08-05 (incomplete) *2) dat_137.mp3 *3) 1997-07-xx-08-xx Peel Show LE364 ;Length *1) 01:33:27 *2) 04:11:17 (02:50:50-03:40:25) (03:07:22-03:19:11 additional to 1) *3) 1:31:51 (29:55-1:13:13) (50:58-54:09 unique) ;Other *Thanks to Lorcan and his database for helping put this tracklisting together. *2) Dat 137 *3) Created from LE364 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel July August 1997 Lee Tape 364 ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo * 3) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes